Code Geass: Moonlight
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Lelouch is focusing more on the Black Knights than school but when a new student comes in he feels like he met her before but he can't seem to remember who she was. C.C and Lelouch try their best to figure out who she is...without her catching them first.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Writer's Note:**

**This is the 6****th**** story I've done and it feels awesome to have these stories written and out of my mind! Anyways I watched this series and I wondered what it would end like if they did something different. So like the image in my mind, I'm exited to write this story! Please review!**

_**Code Geass: Moonlight **_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"I am a person that isn't real. I am what no one believes in but still seeks in their hearts…I am immortal. You see, there are many stories that last throughout many lifetimes, some stories may be short but others may be twisted or see something different every turn you take.

All stories have beginnings and all beginnings must come to an end. This story is very different from others it may be the most unthinkable story of them all…

Because there is no end to my life…

…or to my story." said _Someone in the darkness..._


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Entrance

**Writer's Note: **

**Sorry it took so long, I was just so busy…uh anyways, thank you all reviewers! I really appreciate the advice and I know that the prologue was short but I wasn't actually going to do it when I thought of the idea for the story it was something I felt like adding in. It was only supposed to be someone saying something about being immortal. I think I wanted the immortal to be C.C. But in the rest of the story I don't think it will answer who was talking. So use your imagination and think of whomever you want to say that. Thanks to Renielle14, Heart-broken to the core and the unknown reviewer!**

_Writing: Thinking in a dream, or thinking_

Writing: Talking, and plain writing normal.

_**Chapter 2: A Surprise Entrance:**_

_I am asleep but I see something…someone…it is my mother. She has long raven black hair with bangs, dark purple eyes and a smile that is irreplaceable. It was as irreplaceable as a mother's love. She is still alive (In my dream); I wish it could stay like how it was when she was alive. Before she…died. Wait…she is holding a baby, but it isn't Nunnally I would be able to recognize her and it can't be me because I'm sitting down right beside my mother. Who is that baby? The blanket that is wrapped around it, it seems very familiar…as if I've seen it before. But I know one thing for sure I've seen that blanket before but I have only seen it once…in my life._

Lelouch suddenly woke up in his bedroom on top of his bed, shaking from the far-fetched dream he had, then he lifted his upper body up into a sitting position. He put his hand on the back of his neck and noticed that he was sweating. He glanced at his alarm clock that was beeping loudly and slammed his hand on the off button.

_Why can't I remember my dream? I know something happened that involved my mom…I need to remember. It could be about her death! Ugh…look at me relying on petty little sources like a dream. I need proof. _Lelouch thought while getting dressed and brushing his teeth for school.

C.C opened her eyes from the sound of the door opening from the bathroom. She got up from the new small single bed Lelouch got her as Lelouch walked back into his bedroom in his school uniform, not really noticing C.C until she comes right up to him with a smirk on her face.

"Out of question, why do you even go to school?" C.C asked curiously still smirking the same smirk that he has gotten used to for a long time maybe he over exaggerated a little but still it has passed quite a while. "For Nunnally, why else? All of us together in the student council really does make her happy. If I didn't go to school what would I be a jobless Britanian?" Lelouch answered smirking back at her their faces inches away from one another.

C.C smiles cunningly at my answer and replies, "As smart as usual, Lelouch." Lelouch wasn't given this line for the first time she had started giving him this line for quite a while, whenever he says something that seems smart, Lelouch thinks it amuses her in some way. He usually puts up this little charade or act of hers and says, "Well, what can I say? I am Zero aren't I?"

C.C seemed pretty happy that Lelouch enjoyed her little fun charade and that he didn't mind her staying here, well he did mind at first but now he didn't mind at all, I mean what would he do without his immortal that gave him his Geass? He wondered if there were actual people out there that did live without the person who gave them their powers, it would be horrible just thinking about it. The thought of forgetting about C.C and never even knowing her, seems even worse than actually losing her.

_Maybe that isn't right, losing her would be pretty bad too _Lelouch thought to himself as he headed to the student council room leaving C.C, deep in thought barely even realizing he stepped into the room filled with his friends. But Rivalz snapped him out of his thoughts by saying, "Hey Lelouch!" very loudly even enough for Lelouch to stop thinking. Suddenly he felt like someone was standing behind him and some of it felt furry.

Lelouch turned his head slightly seeing his childhood friend Suzaku standing behind him holding Arthur in his arms who surprisingly seemingly calm even though he could see some recent made scratch marks on Suzaku's arms. Lelouch and Suzaku both walked inside the room instead of standing in the doorway, Suzaku started looking at Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz sitting at the student council table working on something, with many pieces of paper scattered on the wooden table. "What are you guys doing?" Suzaku curiously asked his eyes trying to read Milly's sheet at the end of the table from upside down.

Milly suddenly noticed what Suzaku was looking at and laughed for no reason at all waving her hand while saying as if it were nothing, "Just brainstorming for the next festival" the same brightness she has in her voice she always had everyday as she smiled, "you should help us."

Lelouch heard those words everyday coming from her mouth and to him it was already more tiring so he sighed without anyone really noticing his huge breath. "Yeah Lulu we haven't seen you in a while," Shirley replied in her cute innocent voice she used when nicknaming Lelouch with a smile on her face as well. Lelouch forced a smile back remembering that he took some days off for some Black Knights matters he had to take care of himself instead of watching from the sidelines.

Lelouch then noticed that everyone was waiting for him to answer he sighed again and answered, "Well, I'm hear now" as he sat down next to Shirley starting on their brainstorming. What he would kill to be at his room with C.C discussing his latest Black Knights plans, he was really getting tired of this same scenario going on every single day. They were working for a while and Nunnally had already entered the room, Sayako arriving with her as well.

You can hear noises from the hallway but no one seemed to notice the voice of a girl shouting loudly, "Are you coming or not?" A boy's voice soon after followed, "We have been to every room!" The girl's shoes can be heard stopping in their running tracks hearing arms crossing as she said stubbornly, "Shut up! We are going in this one!" The boy sighed but barely got the chance to finish before the girl pulled him into the room.

Back inside the room, suddenly a girl and a boy burst through the student council room doors, the girl pulling the boy by his hand. The girl not noticing the other people in the room and replied, "Wow! Look at this place it is huge! We have to enroll here" as her eyes turned back to her friend who slowly followed her more into the room. He rolled his eyes at her and answered, "You've said that for every school we went to!" The girl was paying more attention to the nicely coloured walls and furniture but when the boy said this she turned fiercely very angry.

She controlled her anger not wanting to ruin the perfect moment and said modestly, "Well, I like it here best. So we are going to school here" as she crossed her arms grudgingly not giving up on this idea in her head. The boy then replied in a smart-ass way, "Remember, I'm the one in charge? You wouldn't even be allowed to come here if it weren't for me" as he smirked at her angered face.

He always enjoyed tormenting her like this it really made his day, he didn't know if it was the way her eyes glared or her eyebrows furrowed furiously either way he found it hilarious in an interesting way, he just couldn't help himself from wanting to see her like that. She back-talked quickly, "Like you can find a better one."

He got angry with her for saying this and blurted, "You're the one's who has never been to school!" his eyes blazing with fury. She felt surprised by this that he stepped into the zone and she stepped back very shocked so she couldn't think of anything to say back, she growled, "humph…grrr" as she turned from looking at him not wanting to look at his piercing light blue eyes trying to set her mind on something else so her anger can cool down.

But Lelouch was too busy talking to Suzaku to notice the other new faces, the girl who wasn't really watching where she was going bumped into Nunnally by accident with Sayoka pushing the young girl's wheelchair. The girl turned noticing she bumped into something and when she noticed Nunnally's closed eyes and wheelchair her eyes softened as she smiled.

She bent down slightly looking down at Nunnally saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't, mean to hurt you," as Nunnally smiled back at the sound of a new voice. " Don't worry, I'm fine. Are you new here?" Nunnally asked curiously trying to imagine what the girl looked like and why she came to the school. The girl smiled and answered, "Yeah, my friend and I were going to enroll here. Isn't that right, Johnny?" The boy shrugged but mumbled quietly, "Yeah…I guess" in a monotone, voice.

The girl continued completely ignoring the boy's bored look on his face, "Everything seems so great here, so I'm really excited." Nunnally smiled lightly she seemed so delicate and breakable like a little sister you didn't want to hurt (Not the annoying kind) and she said, "I hope you do come to this school. If you want there is plenty of room in the student council," as she moved her skinny hand towards the room like this was their meeting place. The girl then realized that it was, noticing the people talking, and working on something at the table filled with papers.

Suddenly, Lelouch looked towards the new students, watching Nunnally talking to them so nicely, one of them feeling eerily familiar, _why is she talking with Nunnally? _Lelouch thought to himself. This surprised him; the one that seemed familiar was the girl who looked quite a lot like him and Nunnally. The girl had straight thin dark black hair that was layered in the front, with a mixture of light and dark purple in her eyes she had the fragile look that Nunnally always seemed to have but she seemed quite different at the same time. She was a little taller than her friend but seemed young for her age at the same time she also had a different personality in a mysterious way seeming a lot like Lelouch but still different.

The boy was a whole different story he seemed to look normal and had blonde hair that was straight but had some wave at the ends, and he had light blue eyes even lighter than the sky and the sky was pretty light in Britannia. He looked a little more professional and outspoken knowing automatically that he was a rich boy with very rich parents who did anything for him. But he didn't seem snobby more like I'm nice sometimes but not to the girl I'm standing next to. Yeah, basically that describes him perfectly. They were both wearing the same sort of gray outfits that seemed pretty plain and uniform-like.

The girl wore a gray plaid skirt, and a gray button-up vest, with a white blouse underneath, and a loose blue tie, of course. But she wore black long tights underneath the skirt, and the only bright thing in her outfit that didn't match, were her flower filled air-walkers that had many different colours on it. The boy wore gray long pants and a white dress shirt with a loose blue tie and his dress shirt was not tucked in leaving it messily hanging. The sight of the two opposites standing next to each other seemed odd, even for Lelouch and Lelouch has seen a **lot **of odd things.

Milly noticed what Nunnally said about coming to the student council and started looking at them at different angles as she stood up from her seat. Milly then asked suddenly, "What are your names?" drawing the attention of all the other student council members who stared curiously at the new students. When she suddenly asked this the girl stood behind the blonde as if she was not interested in talking at all, which seemed surprising since she was talking with Nunnally, you could feel the tension in between the two new faces from the recent fight they got into.

The boy then answered, "My names Jonathan and she's Amy," pointing behind him to clarify where she really was and who he was talking about. Everyone else exchanged glances and had a feeling where this was going since Milly was involved in this. Rivalz didn't seem to mind this at all and replied, "But she called you Johnny…" as if he wanted to call him that as well, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

Johnny got very annoyed and yelled, "Don't call me that!" as he stepped more towards the blue haired teen getting very impatient. Amy continued looking around not really paying attention unless she felt like it was needed. "Awww! She can only call you Johnny! That is so cute! Like Shirley's nickname for Lelouch!" Milly exclaimed in her high-pitched excited voice, clasping her hands near her heart as if it touched her dearly. Shirley blushed a bright red covering almost all of her face as she looked away from Milly, the others and especially Lelouch.

Johnny blushed as well backing up from Milly almost bumping into Amy, feeling very embarrassed, as he darted his eyes to the ground not wanting to give anyone any eye-contact. Amy tried to not notice shaking her head from what Milly said as she looked around absentmindedly, until Milly replied, "You two would look great together on the couple page!" This is what caused the two new students to widen their eyes in shock as both of them blushed madly, causing them both to yell simultaneously, "What! We are **not **a couple!"

Milly ignored their comment and walked over to Johnny looking at him closely in an inspecting manner as she said, "You look very cute, in an offbeat way…but I'm sure you will get taller than her at some point." Johnny's jaw dropped at what she said about his height as his eyes blazed furiously.

Amy knew what was coming to her when Milly walked up to her too, looking at her from head to toe before she replied, "Sweetie, you have a pretty face…don't worry I'm sure you will develop more when you get older." Milly then winked while looking at Amy's small-framed chest causing Amy to hide behind Johnny once again. Johnny losing his cool asked angrily at the other students, "Is she always this crazy?"

Shirley with bright red hair smiled and laughed saying, "Don't be silly, it's just the way Milly is. But she still is a great President for all of us!" as she looked at Lelouch for support who just nodded in agreement. Johnny wanted to say, "She's the **President** of the student council?" but decided there was no point in even asking because it probably was the truth, she probably had something against everyone in the whole room. Well she seemed that way anyways.

Johnny then turned to Amy and stated, "Well, we better go" as he gestured for the door not wanting anything else crazy to happen before they leave. Amy then mumbled, "Okay" before saying bye to Nunnally and waving at the others. After doing so she left the room quietly shutting the door behind her and then started walking down the deserted hallway with Johnny.

There was a long silence but Johnny then finally said, "You know this school seems a lot to handle." She looked at her friend and replied, "But that is what makes it even better. Everyone is something different." Johnny thought about this for a moment before smirking to himself as they both pushed the school front doors open as he replied, "You would know that more than anyone."

"I know."

**Writer's Note;**

**I would really like to get some more reviews so please read and review! I think I did this chapter pretty good. And I will accept any form of criticism so review even if you think there is something I need to work on. I need all the help I can get. Thanks again, I hoped you like this chapter! =D **


End file.
